Horizon
by Lord Shen the Great
Summary: When old friends return to the Valley of Peace, everyone is enjoying their arrival. However, they aren't just there for a casual visit. With them, they bring threats, deep secrets, and untold stories to light. Now, Po and his friends must overcome the two crucial factors that stop them from defusing an international crisis; their pasts, and their feelings. TixOC Sequel to RisingSun
1. Chapter One - Bad Company

_"Looks like this is it, Tigress."_

_"Yeah, this is where we go separate ways."_

_"Maybe...But I'll be back."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup. I don't know when, or under what circumstances...but I'll be back."_

_"Well, I want you to know that I will miss you." Tigress then pulled Zayn into a warm embrace. Zayn felt something jolt inside him. It was a feeling. A familiar feeling. Something he hadn't felt since...he was fifteen. He remembered what Soon had told him in the afterlife. She is closer than you think. Was Tigress that she? Was it possible that he felt something more towards her? Maybe, he thought. He would have told her about that feeling right there, but then he remembered that he said he would be back. He just smiled, and returned her hug. They finally split and gave each other a final glance of happiness._

_"You ready, Dax?"_

_"As I'll ever be."_

_Zayn began to transform into his Tianshian form. His wings sprouted, and he took off as soon as they did. He flew out and into the distance. The wind blew through his fur as he looked back at the masters heading back into the palace. He never took his eyes off Tigress. Not until she was completely out of sight._

**One year later...**

Chapter One - Bad Company

The sun was set high in the sky, people were all seated in neatly organized rows of chairs, flower decorations were hung delicately, and a robust looking goat stood with a diabolical smirk upon his face. He was sharply dressed, wearing black robes with a glorified hat resting on his round skull. A band consisting of calming instruments began to play a peaceful melody as a beautifully dressed leopardess walks down the aisle formed by the rows of chairs. Everyone went silent as she slowly strutted down the aisle with her head down, being escorted by an elderly looking leopard who wore a dark blue set of robes.

The wedding was taking place in the center of town and everyone in village was forced to watch by threat of execution. No one's face, except for the goat, was showing any sign of happiness. The leopardess was frowning sorrily as she continued to walk towards the goat. The elderly looking leopard wore the same frown, and looked at the girl to make sure she wouldn't try to escape, due to the death threats. The menacing rhino guards surrounding the perimeter made the situation even worse, giving off the vibe that this was a forced ceremony. Once the two felines reached the end and were met with the goat and minister, (who didn't appear to agree with how the wedding was taking place either) the elder leaned over to her the female and gingerly whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry..." his voice let out. It was filled with sadness and regret, as if he could have done something about. But he couldn't.

"It's okay, father. I won't let anyone get hurt," She responded, even more sorrow fled from her voice than her father's. The elder feline leaned in and kissed his daughter on her forehead, and took a seat as she came meet eyes with the goat. His devilish smirk grew larger.

No one seemed to know, however, that help was on the way. And it was closer than it appeared to be.

* * *

Up on a hill in the brush that overlooked the ceremony from a distance, three figures wearing hats to cover their facial features stood watching the entire event unfold. They all wore different colored robes; blue, black, and yellow, that covered their other physical features as well, with padded gloves to hide their paws. Yellow was lying on his stomach while holding a crossbow that was fitted with a telescope and cross-hairs, observing the wedding. Blue and black were kneeling down next to him, peering out without any form of tool to help like yellow did. Once the girl had stepped onto the platform with the goat, the silence was broken.

"What are the details?" blue asked, his voice hoarse and firm.

"Looks like...sixteen foot-mobiles on the ground," yellow replied. "Eight bowmen on the rooftops, and two tanks behind the everyone with heavy armor and hammers."

"Identify the target yet?"

"Yeah. Constable Shao-Kann. The goat with the big-ass horns and the black robes."

"Wait," black interrupted. "This guy is a constable? Won't the Chinese Counsel have an issue with that?" Yellow gaffed at his question.

"Who do you think ordered the hit?"

"Shao-Kann has been ruling over this province like a tyrant. The counsel wants him gone due to the image he's bringing upon them," blue said, still observing the landscape. "He does everything by force. This marriage is one of them. Ny-Li was the leader of the province, but he stepped in and is forcing her hand by threatening villagers."

"Well, I gotta say, at least this guy has good taste in women," black commented, taking another look at the leopardess.

"Maybe you can hit on her after this is over," yellow joked.

"Cut the chatter," blue ordered. "Let's do this one by the books." The other two nodded in agreement. Black and blue ran the edge of the hill and slowly slid down the slope, making sure to be as quiet as possible. They reached the bottom and swiftly hid behind a building. They climbed up swiftly and silently onto the rooftop to find two unsuspecting rhino archers facing away from them. Both of the assassins removed a dagger from within their robes and approached the guards. They tripped and stabbed them in their throats with one swift motion while covering their mouths to muffle their screams. They then jumped to the next roof and took out the next two guards as they did before. They peeked over the edge of the roof to see that the minister had begun the ceremony.

"We got two minutes," black informed blue. "Let's tag 'em and drag 'em."

"Right," blue responded as he ascended down the ladder of the building. He removed a cylinder looking explosive device on the front wall, remaining noticed by no one. "Flash one is set. Go plant flash two."

"Got it." Black removed the same device from his robes and silently made his way to a building on the opposite side of the plaza, evading enemy detection. He placed it on the same place blue had and gave him a thumbs up. Blue nodded and held up a paw and began to count down from three.

_...3...2...1 BANG_

The loud explosion followed by the bright flash of light that blinded everyone in the vicinity, except for blue and black who covered their eyes, caused the guards to wander around dizzily. Shao-Kann did the same, as did Ny-Li. She had no clue as to what was happening, and became worried that Shao had attacked the villagers. Her vision began to clear as she saw that the constable had been blinded as well, so he was not to blame.

Blue and black positioned themselves on the roof and unfolded a specially made bow they had concealed with them. They took arrows from the dead archers and began shooting down the guards. They soon noticed the two assailants firing from the roofs, and began to attack them by throwing weapons and arrows at them. Once the guards began to corner the two, they started climbing to the building tops. One guard began to approach Ny-Li and was about to attack her. She braced for impact, but it never came. The guard fell over with an arrow to back of his neck, bleeding. Yellow loaded another bolt onto his crossbow and began to pick off more guards. Shao-Kann tried to make a run for it by sprinting straight down the main street. Black saw the constable try to escape and warned blue.

"He's trying to make a run for it!" black yelled across the street to his partner. Blue looked over and saw the goat sprinting towards the main exit.

"I'll take care of him! Get the girl to safety!" Black gave blue a quick nod and darted off the roof before it was overrun with rhinos. He landed firmly on the ground and made a dash towards Ny-Li.

"Who are you?!" she asked, desperately wanting to know the soldier's name.

"Not important," he responded quickly. "What is important is keeping you safe!" he said as he picked her up bridal-style and leaped onto a different rooftop that wasn't crowded with guards.

Meanwhile, blue prepped himself for a running leap as he watched the constable try to make an escape. He took a few steps back, and dashed off the building and towards the fleeing goat. His monstrous jump was just enough for him catch Shao-Kann before he reached his escape. Blue lifted his left arm up, unsheathed a retractable blade from under his sleeve, and landed on the constable with great force while thrusting his blade into his back. The goat yelled in agonizing pain before rolling over motionless.

Blue regained himself and saw the multiple guards closing in on him. He waved his arms up to yellow, who put away his crossbow and rushed over to what appeared to be a large shrub. He ripped of the foliage to reveal a winged glider capable of carry multiple passengers. Yellow pushed the glider over to the edge, and with one final shove, launched off with it down to the village. Black and blue saw the incoming glider and quickly got ready for evacuation. Black managed to get on first with the girl by holding onto her with one arm and extending to the glider with the other. Ny-Li held on tight to the black soldier's chest as he gripped the handle of the glider at the right time, taking both of them with it. It slowed them down a bit, but they still had enough speed to escape. Yellow looked down and saw blue being cornered by the rhinos, and lowered down the makeshift bird in order for him to have a better chance of grabbing on.

"Jump for it!" yellow screamed down to blue. Blue waited for the first guard to strike, and in one quick movement, foot planted on his head and launched himself into the air, just barely making the catch. The sudden gust of wind blew on them, tossing of the straw hats they wore, revealing their facial identities.

Yellow turned out to be a cheetah who had a sparkling pair of forest green eyes. Black was revealed to be a panther with fur dark as night, and eyes of amber yellow and a scar crossed over his left eyes. Blue was a tiger with fur white as snow, eyes of cobalt, and a feathered earring fashioned his left ear. Ny-Li was left astonished by her saviors.

"Who are you guys?!" she asked through the roaring sound of the wind clashing with her ears. The tiger simply looked down to her and spoke.

"Bad Company." She kept that confusing response in mind as the glider flew the felines to mountains clear in the distance.

**This is it...the beginning of Horizon, my second story and sequel to Rising Sun. I hope you enjoy. R&R**


	2. Chapter Two - To Whom It May Concern

**Author's note: Sup guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've just been reading a lot lately. And I mean A LOT. I've also discovered a new online MMO that launches tomorrow and have signed up exclusively. It's call Age of Wushu. It's free to play and recommend you guys give it a go. My name is Zayn. Yup just Zayn. Look me up. :) Also, more chapters will be posted over the next week so stay updated.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

Chapter Two - To Those It May Concern

The glider carrying the four felines began to float slowly into a massive chasm cloaked in a blanket of trees. The entire trip had lasted about twenty minutes, but they managed to cover ten miles worth of distance before it began to loose speed and slowly descend to the earth. It had been too noisy from the wind to speak, so they were silent for the duration of the flight. Once the cheetah had maneuvered the glider about thirty feet above ground, he turned to his comrades and began to yell over the still loud atmosphere.

"Drop in five seconds!" Everyone gave a quick nod of the head and began to countdown in their minds. They all managed to reach five at the same time and unhooked themselves from the soaring glider, which flew out of sight.

They all fell through the top layer of trees, which was mostly just leaves and small branches, and covered their faces to protect from any facial scratches or cuts. They all managed to do a perfect barrel roll to protect themselves from the fall, even Ny-Li. They all stood up and promptly dusted off the dirt from their clothing before the leopardess began to address a still growing thought lingering around her mind.

"Bad Company?" she said questionably. "Who are you guys and what was that I saw back there? Why did you save me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy. One question at a time please," the cheetah answered as he raised his paws up to indicate her to stop.

"I just want to know who my saviors are," she said, beginning to form a smile on her dark feline lips. "I'm sorry, I never thanked you all for saving me from that pitiful excuse for a councilman."

"Please, think nothing of it, my lady" the panther answered charmingly as he bowed in respect. Meanwhile, the white tiger was busy observing the area they had landed in.

"Now, I hope you all don't mind me asking who you are?...Individually," she corrected herself at the last second. The cheetah was the first to introduce himself as he stepped forward.

"Yonggan, at your service" he stated extending his paw. Ny-Li took his paw and politically shook with grace. She then turned to the panther who now knelt down respectively.

"Chengshi, but most just refer to me as Cheng."

"Well Cheng, you certainly know your manners," she replied, smiling with impression. "I like that." Chengshi rose back up with a smile of his own. Ny-Li had now noticed the tiger, picking at the ground and expecting it carefully. He appeared to be tracking, but she couldn't be too sure. "And you would be?"

The tiger shot is head up and looked over his shoulder. He had actually forgotten that she was speaking, but he put his face back to the dirt and continued inspect it as he spoke.

"Zayn." His voice was quiet, yet firm. She found herself asking more.

"Well, it's truly great to meet you all, but I do have to know who you work for. If you don't mind me asking." Zayn continued to inspect the dirt, as if he had completely ignored what she said. Yonggan decided to answer for him as he saw Ny-Li's expression turn irritated.

"We are, um under the command of the Baohu, and authorized by the Chinese Counsel. Basically, we're a special force."

"Wait, so you guys are like Sacred Shaolin Order?"

"Yeah, sort of, if the Sacred Shaolin Order was a crazy as us."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"What we do is to protect China and its allies, just as the Shaolin does," Zayn now said speaking up. "The only difference is that we specialize in the brutal, impossible, and the absolute ridiculous. We step in when no one else wants to."

Ny-Li processed his words in her mind for a moment, pondering what he meant by _the absolute ridiculous. _She gave herself some time before speaking again.

"And Bad Company is...?"

"A codename," Cheng answered. "All of our squads have one. As a matter of fact, we're supposed to meet another squad called 'Easy' company out here." Ny-Li processed the info before she suddenly remembered about her village. What was happening? She began to worry.

"Wait, wait, what about my people?! Who will protect him from the other guards?!"

"No worries," Cheng replied calmly. "We are just the extraction team. The Baohu have sent out other companies to clean up the mess. Everyone will be fine." His reassuring words eliminated her stress, and she quickly settled down...until she saw their environment surround them.

"Yeah...where exactly is 'here'?!" she exclaimed, now realizing that they were completely lost as far as she knew. They all looked to the tiger who promptly stood up and dusted his gloves off before he turned to the rest of them.

"Shixuang Jungle. We need to head nine miles South and meet up with Easy. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir," Cheng and Yonggan responded. The three soldiers ripped off their long, draped robes.

Zayn wore his casual blue sleeveless vest, but it was decorated with silver vines wrapping around. His pants were matching in cobalt color and the sashes he wore around his ankles and waist were silver to match his decals. Yonggan's outfit consisted of a the common yellow and gold Shaolin robes, except they were shorter and cut on the sides for easier mobility. On the front of his chest, there was a dragon embroidered in black designs. Chengshi revealed a black vest that remained open and decorated in white slash marks. His pants were also black, to match his fur tone, and a long flowing, gold belt remained wrapped around his waist.

Zayn then noticed that Ny-Li was still in her wedding dress. It was so long and it dragged across the filthy ground. It would undoubtedly slow them down in the jungle, filled with branches and vines that would certainly catch the dress.

The leopardess noticed the tiger eyeballing her, and began to feel offended by what he was doing.

"See anything you like?" she asked with sarcasm flowing like a river. Zayn became a bit annoyed by her quick judgment, and responded with his own clever remark.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm gonna love that dress dragging on the ground constantly, becoming clingy to every surface we come across, and causing us to slow down. Yes, I would love it if that dress delayed our mission." His sarcasm stung more than hers, and the cheetah and the panther could feel it. The leopardess glanced down at her dress with sudden realization that he was right. Her dress was already scraping the ground constantly and it was already filthy.

"Well, first off it's a ceremonial robe," she said. "Second, what else am I supposed to wear? Want me to go in nothing but my undergarments? 'Cause that'd be a show for you, huh?"

Zayn stared at her robe for a moment. She couldn't proceed somewhat naked through a jungle with a rough terrain. Plus, their robes were almost as draggy as her robe. He took a minute before an idea popped into his head. He felt inside his vest for a long metal blade. He touched the weapon's cold steel as he slowly removed it from within his top.

"Well, there is one thing we could do..." he said as he glanced at the knife and back to the bottom of her sage green dress. She slowly began to get the idea that wrapped around her mind. She knew what he was thinking, and she hated the idea. But there wasn't really another option...

* * *

A large glider flies just over the heads of a trio of wolves, to which they watched pass by. Their fur was dark, and the armor they wore shined a bright steel color. They watched the artificial bird hit the ground about a hundred yards away, smashing to bits due to the speed of its travel. One of the canines, who was taller than the rest, opened his one good eye as his left remained completely shut, revealing a crimson red spectacle. He turned to his friends, who gave him a look of self-knowing. The wolf that was of median height was missing his arm as far up to below the elbow which was replaced by a sickle hook, and scars ran across the top of his head. His fur was darker than the rest, but his menacing looking tribal tattoos still showed visible, but his eyes revealed a gentle hazel brown. The shortest wolf was lacking any serious scar, and he appeared to be younger than the rest; probably no older than twenty. His eyes were a soul-piercing yellow, and his dual sided halberd whirler that he was wielding proved him to be just as menacing as the others.

The one-eyed wolf looks over to the other canines and gives them a confirming nod.

"Yep, that's Bad Company's glider alright," he confirmed. "Whcih means their only a few miles away from where it came."

"I'm gonna check it out, just to be sure" the one-armed wolf said as he trotted over to the wreckage. After looking at it for a moment, it was confirmed that the glider did belong to felines. "You're right, Zhong. This was their glider."

"I'm always right," Zhong joked. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

There they were, the four felines trekking through the dense jungle, searching for the other team. At the bottom of the leopardess' robe, it was frayed out, indicating that it was cut. The sage green robe now was at knee-length, making it easier for her to travel, but she still wore a face of pout.

However, Ny-Li managed to take the time to appreciate the marvelous scenery. The trees were not common bamboo or oak, but tall and lengthy willows that were only found in places like this. There were ponds every fifty feet or so and they were clear as the sky was blue. Vines cast themselves from the tree tops and fell all the way down to the filthy ground. Although climbing the fallen logs from older trees was a constant difficulty, they managed to tell a series of stories. The number of rings in on its insides told that it was two hundred and twelve years old, the engravings of peoples names with hearts between them told of all the young love that occurred there, and the deep holes in its mast showed signs of past insect life.

She had always had a hidden love for nature and its beauty, but her duties as a governor for her home region came first. She had to take the job, she was the only truly educated one in her village. If she had it her way, Ny-Li would have been an herbal healer, or perhaps an explorer, maybe even a miner! Just anything so she could be outside and with the world. But she was bound by a commitment, one she was bound to finish it.

The leopardess was snapped out of her trance when Zayn held his fist up in the air to indicate everyone to halt.

"Hold up," he ordered as everyone followed it and stopped in their tracks. "I heard something. Yong, check to see if its friendly."

The cheetah nodded obediently and began to yell into the open air a single word.

"Star!"

No answer.

"Star! Or we will attack!"

Ny-Li began to be afraid of what might happen next. She always wanted to avoid any violence at all costs, but she wasn't the leader of this troop. She had no authority over what they did. Yonggan yelled once more.

"Star!"

Suddenly, everyone sees a trio of wolves reveal their figures from behind a massive fallen tree that was in their path. The one in front was shouting back a code word of his own.

"Blade! Blade! Don't attack!" he replied as he and his other canines emerged. "It's us, Easy Company."

The felines all lowered their guard with relief and strolled towards their friends. They all bowed before one another respectively.

"It's about time you three found us," Yonggan complained playfully.

"Well I guess we could have done better," the one-armed wolf replied with a clever grin. "I think you got tired of waiting when a glider almost de-headed us."

Everyone managed to be talking among themselves, except for the whirler wielding canine and the leopardess, who stood there silently. They it was a few moments before the wolf took a gaze at her and squinted in observation. Why did she seem so familiar? Had he seen her before? She definitely hadn't seen him before, but he felt as if the female he was looking at was similar to one that may have encountered in his past. Her figure just seemed very recognizable to him, and it confused him beyond belief.

Ny-Li felt the wolf's sharp eyes scanning her and gave him a kind look of innocence.

"Hi, um why are you looking at me like that?" she asked kindly, much more kindly than she had the last person that had "checked her out". The wolf quickly snapped himself out of his trance and looked back at her face-to-face.

"Sorry...it's just that...do I know you or-" The wolf was cut off by the tiger raising his voice.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet the governor of Pan province." Zayn motioned to the only female around and the wolves began slowly introducing themselves as well. One-armed wolf went first.

"Szen, m' lady." He bowed in respect and she returned the favor.

"Zhong, at your service ma'am." He bowed as well. She bowed as well and turned her attention to the younger wolf that had been eyeballing her earlier.

"And Mr. Eyeballs over here would be?" she asked.

"Um, Jung-Dow, ma'am." The wolf bowed quickly, realizing how much of a fool he made himself look like. The leopardess smiled lightly at his nervousness and returned the gesture.

"I'm Ny-Li. Pleased to meet you all."

"We should get moving," Zhong stated as he looked up around the air.

"Yeah, but to where?" Cheng asked with a curious glance at the current path they were on.

"Well, closest rest stop is the Valley of Peace. We should go there," Szen answered as he waved his sickle hand waving towards the North.

Zayn had a sudden flashback of the last time he was in the Valley of Peace. He remembered all the friends he left behind to start his new life. He remembers all of their faces with smiles gleaming. But most of all, he remembers the Bengal tiger gorgeously waving goodbye as he flew off.

"Zayn, what's the call?"

The tiger snapped himself out of his daydream and saw that Zhong had been talking to him. He took into consideration and made the decision.

"I guess, since it's closest, that's where we are headed," he replied. The whole group gave a sufficient nod and began to trek down the trail once again.

However, when they were climbing over the massive tree that had been blocking their way, an engraving in the tree's bark caught Zayn's keen eye. He stopped and looked at for a moment.

_Zayn + Lotus_

The tiger exhaled heavily and sadly continued to glance at the tree skin. He noticed the others had already dropped down from the log. In a quick instinct, to which he didn't think much, ripped the part of the bark off and tucked it into his vest. He jumped down and they continued their journey.


	3. Chapter Three - Home

**Author's Note: Hey guys been a while since I last posted. I've just straight up not felt like writing. I just watched movies and read books over the last two weeks. I have a couple of announcements. 1) My story that I've talked about before known as Regular Dead, will be posted tonight or tomorrow. Recommended for any Regular Show fans. 2) Another story idea has popped into my mind. I'm going to attempt to make origin stories for my OC's. I will start with Chengshi and work my way to the others. They will all be fifteen chapters long, and will be posted this weekend.**

**Don't own KFP.**

Chapter Three - Home

The sun was at its high point in the day as it shined high in sky, casting light down onto the Valley of Peace. The atmosphere was happy and friendly among the villagers and their attitude was almost as bright as the sun. Children ran up and down street playing with kites and action figures while their parents sat happily on the local benches, watching their kids have fun. It was a place that truly held up to its name.

There hadn't been any bandit raids or attacks on the valley in months, and the awareness of those that protected it had lowered a bit, but never completely fell. The Furious Five, Master Shifu, and the Dragon Warrior had all sat down to a nice relaxing lunch at Po's father's shop. They hadn't had a meal like this one in years; everyone was laughing, getting along, and nothing was ruining it. It was a perfect day for them.

"And then, the guy was all like BA-KING! And I was like WA-PPAH! Then he got in my face and was like WHAT CHA' GONNA DO? And then I was like THIS! SKADOOSH!"

Po continued to go on about his story to which no one at the table was able to follow, but laughed at anyway.

"Then finally, I'm like HIYAAAAAH!...Ah, and that was the first time I ever went out on a date." Everyone cracked up even harder. Even Shifu and Tigress managed to chuckle heartily at it, unlike Monkey or Mantis who couldn't stop laughing anyway. Viper and Crane were doing the same, but managed to keep their giggles to a minimum.

"Oh man, Po," Monkey managed to say after choking down his laughter. "Your life before meeting us was pretty crazy."

"Yeah, dude. You're love life was messed up man," Mantis added to the conversation. His comment was a bit hurtful, but he still agreed nonetheless.

"Yup, but safe to say that after that whole mess, the ladies of the shade, and the whole fake marriage plot with Junjie, I think I've learned my lesson about love." That was when Viper got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Speaking of love..." she started out, swaying her head towards Tigress. "How did that whole thing with 'The Dahaka' go down, hmm?" she teased her friend, who began to blush, but managed to conceal it with her fur.

"What? Zayn? Are you nuts?" she retorted and was able to keep her tone calm. "We are nothing alike."

"Oh please, Tigress. You two are like the exact same person!" Mantis threw in. "Gender is the only thing separating you two from being doppelgangers."

"Yeah, you and Zayn were so similar, it's not even funny," Crane mentioned. "Wouldn't be surprised if-" The avian was going to go on, but saw the death glare from the tiger. He gulped heavily and said, "Never mind."

"Oh, please! I never liked Zayn like that, let alone anyone else," Tigress denied as she crossed her arms.

"Tigress and Zayn, sitting in a tree..." Viper began to sing before Po interrupted.

"C'mon, guys! Knock it off! She doesn't poke fun at you romances so why poke fun at one she doesn't even have?"

Everyone suddenly became silent and a bit ashamed of their behavior. Tigress managed to stop acting nervous and give the panda a relieved glance of appreciation.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior," she said promptly to Po, who swallowed a gulp of food while wiping his face with a napkin.

"No problem." Another few moments passed before the Dragon Warrior unwittingly spoke again. "Not to say that you two wouldn't have made a nice cou-" He could finish as a rock hard fist socked him of his chair. Everyone let out a hearty laugh before Master Shifu rose to quiet his students.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone." The warriors all quieted themselves as they turned their attention to their elder master. "It's been a while since we have done something like this, and it makes me happy to see everyone so joyful. It is moments like these that I will treasure to my last breath." Everyone then shared a warm smile as Po's father came out from the kitchen with a tray full of glasses of tea.

"Tea is up!" the goose yelled as he distributed the glasses all around the table to each individual. They all took their drinks and held them in the air.

"I propose a toast," Shifu started. "To Kung Fu, Family,..." As he struggled to find a last word to his toast, a very familiar voice was heard among the table.

"And old friends."

Everyone turned from the red panda to look at the sight before them. A white tiger, cheetah, panther, leopardess, and three wolves standing at the doorway of the noodle shop. Only the tiger had looked like he changed; his cloths were different, the feather in his earring was a yellow instead of white, and he had grown facial hair around his muzzle due to him not shaving in months. No one could keep their eyes from inflating and jaws from hitting the floor as the gazed at their visitors. Or old friends.

"ZAYN!" they all jolted up from their seats and came surround the tiger and canines with words of welcome and happiness. He was shaking hands, giving hugs and exchanging his own words of glee.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Viper asked with her voice filled with a shriek of joy.

"Business," the Siberian replied casually.

"What kind of business?" Monkey asked as he came to shake Zayn's paw.

"It's a bit classified," Szen answered from the back, waving his sickle hand.

"Heeeeyyy! Like the arm," Po complimented as he pointed at it. The wolf took another look at it as the conversation went on.

"Well, it's nice to see you all again. Didn't really expect you to be here," Zhong said, exchanging a friendly glance among the warriors.

"Just out for a nice lunch," Shifu answered, now stepping forward in front of everybody. His voice was good to hear again to Zayn. It reminded him of his glory days back here, twelve months ago.

"Well, that's nice," he replied. Zayn then shifted his eyes towards a tall, slender figure. His eyes began to gleam and his smile grew wider as she stepped forward to meet him eye to eye. Time seemed to slow down as she strode up to him, her smile charming, hips swaying, tail flickering, beautiful eyes- Stop. Zayn told himself. He didn't know why he felt how he did, and he didn't know if wanted to. But for the moment, he kept it cool and restrained himself from looking anymore awkward.

"Looks like you've kept yourself in one piece," Tigress started, leaning on her back leg with her arms crossed, smile still present.

"Just barely," he replied, revealing a scar under his right arm that appeared to have only recently been healed.

"Couldn't stay outta the danger, huh?"

"You know me. Can't get enough of it."

They both split a quick giggle when Po noticed the three other felines standing there panda decided to acknowledge them before they died of continuing boredom.

"Hey! Who are these three cats?" His goofy smile was not enough to keep everyone from shaking their heads at his terrible pun. Three stood tall introduced themselves properly.

"Lieutenant Chengshi."

"Lieutenant Yonggan."

"Senator Ny-Li of the Pan region."

"Ah, yes I know you," Shifu pointed out. "You're the quiet one at all of the monthly meetings with the counsel. It's good to hear you speak."

"Well, never wanna speak out of place with those guys."

"Quite." Shifu now had turned his attention back to Zayn. "I assume you are here in need of refuge?"

The tiger had smirked cleverly at his master's question. He somehow always knew what he needed, like now for instance.

"How did you know we needed a place to stay, master?"

"Please, it is the valley's common courtesy to allow people a place to hold up." Shifu was always was a giver, even if his students never saw it, he definitely gave a lot more than he received. It's not like him to not ask something return from someone like Zayn, though. He knew this all too well and saw through his old master's innocent smile.

"What do you want in return?"

"Well, I wasn't going ask for anything, but it would be nice telling us about this classified information business."

"Huh, can't stand not knowing anything?"

"Tell you what, how about be discuss more over supper? I can provide fresh food, clean rooms, warm water-"

That was all it took for the wolves and the two lieutenants drop formalities and interrupt. Zayn knew that once Shifu said those two words, there was no turning back.

"Wait a second?!" the three wolves burst out.

"Did you say..." Yonggan started.

"Warm water?" and Chengshi finished.

* * *

Moans of relaxation and relief came over from the steaming bathhouse just down the hall. Chengshi, Yonggan, Zhong, Szen and Jung-Dow all took separate stalls in the same room, bathing in the incredibly soothing water that fell onto them from the water head.

"Oh...my...god!" Zhong exclaimed as he scrubbed his fur thoroughly.

"Holy crap, man!" Yonggan added from his stall while the soap rinsed from his spotted body.

"Wooo!" Szen yelled as he took his one good hand and stroked his head with it.

"This is most amazing!" Cheng had said from behind his curtain, letting the water coarse through his face.

"Guys, I think I'm in heaven!" Jung told them, his arms outstretched to let the maximum amount of water fall him.

Outside from the kitchen, the moans could be heard as the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, Dahaka and Governor of Pan sat down to eat more of Po's amazing food. The table was somewhat packed, but was able to seat them all comfortably. Zayn chuckled at the sign of his men enjoying the warm water. The others found it rather confusing.

"Wow, next time just offer them showers instead of food," Shifu joked, which was normally something he hadn't done. But he must have been in a good mood to see an old student.

"Well, we've been travelling back to back, so we haven't been able to make a trip back home," the white tiger explained. "Those boys haven't felt warm water in about two months."

"Yeah, gross," Crane commented while cringing at the though of going that long without cleansing somehow.

"So, what brings you back to the Valley of Peace, Zayn?" Po asked just after he swallowed a dumpling. Shifu leaned in for the answer, wanting to truly know the business of Zayn's arrival.

"It was at first to get Miss Ny-Li to a safer location, and eventually escort her back home. But I received info that I was to attend a meeting here with the Shaolin elders to discuss of urgent matters," he stated firmly, then turned his gaze to Shifu, who instantly knew what meeting was taking place.

"Ah, yes. The meeting is to be held here so that we may discuss matters of peace with neighboring countries. A new treaty is to be written to ensure another year of peace." The old master was a bit shocked that Zayn would be attending. He never really saw him as someone in that position, but he remembered that Zayn was now a massive contribution to the Chinese army and counsel.

Po and the others had been listening in when Monkey noticed that a certain squirrel-like creature was not perched on Zayn's shoulder, which was odd because he almost never went anywhere without him. His curiosity peaked, and cut into conversing between the two.

"Hey, um I don't mean to be interrupt," the simian started, glancing at his master for permission to continue, to which he nodded. "But, where's our good friend Dax?" Monkey finished with a clever smile upon his lips. But Zayn did not respond right away. As a matter of fact, he appeared to be sorrowful and depressed. Monkey had felt he may have struck a chord, and tried to gently pry out some information on Daxolus' whereabouts. "Uh, Zayn? Where is Daxolus?"

"He's...He's missing."

Everyone gasped at his words, becoming worried. Tigress was only a bit sorrowful, however. Even though she never seemed to like the rodent for reasons unknown to anyone, she managed to put on a disappointed look of remorse. Po came out of his seat and placed a comforting paw on Zayn's shoulder.

"How long?" he asked quietly. The tiger sat there for a moment trying to regain himself. He exhaled deeply and scratched his head.

"Eight months."

"Wow," everyone said in unison.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened to him! I sent the poor bastard out on a scouting mission in Mongolia and I haven't heard from him or the rest of Sierra Company at all."

"I'm so sorry, Zayn," Viper said softly to comfort him more.

"Thanks." The tiger suddenly remembered news that cheered him right up, and he knew that it would make everyone else happy as well. "I do have some good new, though!" Zayn withdrew the scroll from his base that he had received. "Along with hearing of the meeting, I got information on something that will make YOU happy especially," he said as he handed the scroll to Po, who took it a bit confused. The panda cautiously opened scroll and read it quickly. He passed through the part about the meeting, and landed on a section titled 'Our First Lead'. Po kept on reading through, and found himself to be immersed in a mixture of shock and happiness, but his face only showed the shock part. His lip quivered as he tried to speak, until he finally sounded out the words.

"A panda...may have survived the attacks...thirty years ago."


	4. Chapter Four - Where the Wild Things Are

**Author's note: Sup guys. Yes, it has been a while since I posted. But no Worry! My new story Regular Dead is finally up, and my other story about Chengshi's origins will be up in a matter of days! Please review, it drives me to do better at writing and to write more!**

**Me no own KFP.**

Chapter Four - Where the Wild Things Are

"What?!"

Zayn sat there in his chair with a pleasurable smirk resting, his eyes closed. Po stared at the scroll for a while, trying to take in the amount of shocking news he had just received. The panda reread the passage again to make sure there wasn't any error, and to his relief there was none. He rolled the scroll back up and set it back on the table, next to the still steaming food.

"How-How can you be sure? How do you know this is true?" Po asked Zayn, almost pleadingly. The tiger leaned forward a bit and cleared his throat of anything.

"Now, we only have leads. We are not one hundred percent sure that a panda could have escaped, but the fur sample my team found in a gorge near Hong Kong shows evidence that the attacks were survivable."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Viper exclaimed as she fashioned an excited smile. Mantis, Monkey, and Crane all began to chatter about the possibility of another panda surviving.

"Don't get your hopes up," Zayn cautioned as his paws rose up to signal it. "Remember all we have is a clue, but if we dig deeper, we'll get to know more about it."

"That's..." Po started, searching for words to describe his intense happiness.

"Awesome?" Shifu finished, his face gleaming with same amount of astonishment as anyone else, minus Po.

"Yeah."

"When will you hear word on it again?" Tigress questioned, posing an intrigued gesture. Zayn simply shrugged.

"Should be soon. My men are capable, I expect more on the situation with the next few weeks."

At that moment, you could see five male figures walking around the corridor. Their fur was damp, and though they looked messy, they smelt fresher and cleaner than they had been in a long time. They stood against the wall of the small kitchen, beginning to crowd its limited space.

"Man, that felt great!" Zhong said as he brushed his fur with his paw. His armor was now replaced by a red training suit that was supplied by the Jade Palace, for his armor was being given a complimentary polish at the blacksmith's shop in the village. The same was to be said about the other two canines, except Szen wore forest green and Jung-Dow received grey.

"I know! My fur is blacker than ever," Cheng replied, his cloths had been washed and he had been able wear them that night.

"Right? Now I know what are spots and what is dirt!" Yonggan regarded to his own fur.

"My hook is like a shiny coin!" Szen laughed as he lifted his sickle up to gaze at.

"You boys enjoy the water?" their commander asked, standing up to face his men.

"Yes, sir" they all replied in unison.

"Well good, now any of you who haven't washed your cloths or need new ones please do so by tomorrow night. We got meeting to attend." The five nodded to Zayn, then prepared to walk back out when Po called to them.

"Hey, guys! Just gonna walk out without tasting my food? How impolite..." he said in an almost playful matter. All it took was the word food for the five of them to stroll back in and hover around Po's pot of noodles.

* * *

_In Japan_

There is a large forest in that consists of large oaks that cover the ground from the penetrating sunlight. The scent of saltwater from the ocean just over the cliff the forest rested on filled the air, making it strong yet weak at the same time. Leaves slowly descend from the treetops and fall gentle onto the dirt covered floor, nearly blanketing it.

Between two oak trees that had seen better days strapped a hammock made of cheap rope and cloth. Laying in the poorly constructed bed was a husky, who slept peacefully. The fur on his face was white, while his body fur turned to a solid grey that crested the edges of his ears and chin. He wore coral red robes, a thin white cap that covered his entire head, and a white band around his left arm. Below the hammock was an assortment of bags with different colors and they all had names on them. There were four bags in total, each being completely.

A katana leaned against the base of the tree at his feet. The handle was bright white, as was the scabbard it was concealed in. At the bottom of the hilt, a black star was engraved. The entire blade was about four feet long and black dragon design on the scabbard was making it appear menacing.

The canine slept soundly, until he heard shouts coming through the thick oaks. They were very faint, but woke him up as if an explosion was set off. He jolted up from his slumber and nearly fell of his hammock. His ears perked as he knelt close to the ground and listened for more.

Silence. He focused again. He heard it again.

_"This way! I found his trails in the dirt!"_

The young dog quickly tore down his set up, retrieved his bags and sword, and began to bolt to the cliff_._

_"_How did they find me?" he grunted as he heard more voices coming through the forest. Once he reached the edge of the earth, he glanced down to see a village resting on the shore of the peaceful ocean. He looked back at the area from where the enemies were approaching.

"Can't let the samurai know where they are." His canine instincts kicked in and his sense of smell and hearing increased dramatically. He smelt the air, catching a whiff of their scent. His ears picked up their foot patterns. The husky came to a quick conclusion. "I got one minute."

He unsheathed his long sword and started chopping away at random trees around him. However, none of them fell. He waited for the right moment, and in one motion, pushed over the tree closest to him. It soon created a domino affect around the other masts of nature and began to knock them all down. The swordsman could hear the screams of fear when they saw the calamity occurring around them.

"Fall back!" could be heard from the fleeing samurai, as was the sound of them running away.

The dog couldn't help but shake his head at their stupidity and turned back to the village down the ridge. He sealed his blade away and dived off a thousand feet into the clear water.

His splash was minimal, but still heard from the inhabitants of the village. He had landed just next to the dock, managing to miss it by just a dozen yards. The wolf quickly swam up to surface of water and poked his head out. Once his vision was regained, he made sure his baggage and weapon were still at his side. An extended paw reached out to the canine, who looked up squinting his eyes narrowly.

A black and white blob, it first appeared to be, but it turned out to be a bear. A panda. The husky took his paw and used it to help himself up and onto the dock, bring his stuff with him. Crawling up onto the platform, he shook rapidly to dry himself before standing face to face with the panda.

"You got the stuff?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. He wore black burlap pants and a straw farmer's hat.

"I always got the stuff, Laos." The canine handed the bags to the panda who threw them over his shoulder.

"Good. Kairo set up a meeting. One hour. Don't be late, Kenji."

"I'll be there," he responded stiffly. Laos then took the luggage to a transport boat the was stationed in the docks.

Kenji began to stride through the lantern-lit village. The entire place was build on the beach, so it was constructed to be like a pier, made completely out of wood. It was filled with pandas as well, and they were out and enjoying their evening happily. The husky strode down the wood constructed pier, receiving friendly glances and waves as he did. As he continued to walk, he was stopped by two children who were playing with wooden training swords. The panda cubs eagerly hopped up and down in front of Kenji, who stood there with a giggly smile.

"Kenji! Kenji!" they both squeaked. "Can you teach us some more sword techniques?" one asked.

"Yeah, and maybe some awesome flip moves?"

"Sorry guys," he said while he kept walking past them. "I have somewhere to be. But brain check!"

"Aww, okay!"

Kenji continued to walk through to his own destination. He reached a small shack that was selling fruits, vegetables, and other sorts of produce. Behind the counter of the crates of food was an elderly looking panda who's old silk robes seemed to be almost as old as he was. He saw the canine come his way and he immediately perked up with a large smile. Kenji stopped in font and greeted the old man sincerely.

"How are doing tonight, Mr. Ting?"

"Oh, quite fine. How about you, Kenji?"

"I'm alright. Just got back another run from Takanawa."

"Well, I'm glad you made it back in one piece. Now, how can I help you?"

"Hmm, three mangoes, one pineapple, a coconut, and five kiwis."

"Going tropical?"

"I guess so," Kenji laughed at the old-timer's comment as his fruit was being placed in a basket. While the panda did so, he continued his conversation with the young husky.

"So, which one of these is for your girlfriend, hmm?"

"Pfft, very funny, old man. You know I have none," Kenji responded while gaffing at the question at the same time.

"Well, it's never too late."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Ting motioned behind the canine across the way. There was a small group of young female pandas, all snickering and giggling while trying to keep from staring at him. Kenji understood what he had meant now. It wasn't the first time girls from this village had tried flirting around him. Since he had started helping them three years ago, they had been on him like bandits to gold. Kenji kindly waved to them, and they giggled some more.

"Yeah, they're beautiful most definitely," he started while turning back to Mr. Ting. "But I'm just not that interested right now."

"Maybe not now, but eventually, you will," the old man retorted while handing over the basket of fruit. Kenji took the basket from him and waved goodbye.

Kenji walked another few blocks until he halted at a medium sized home. It was covered in floral patterns of white and red. There weren't many windows, and there was a curtain instead of a door in front. There wasn't any chimney, as there was not to be any way that the Japanese could find the village from the smoke rising.

The dog lifted the curtain up with his free hand and entered the home. The home was somewhat dimly lit, and the rugs inside really complimented the external designs of the home. He set the basket on a nearby shelf and placed his sword on a rack near it. The smell of cinnamon filled the room, and it was coming from another room. The scent immediately dragged Kenji to its source, making him smile with pleasure. He waltzed in to the room that appeared to be a kitchen, and scent became extremely strong. He saw female panda pulling something out of the furnace and setting in on the table.

"Oh Sirah, those aren't for me, are they?" His voice somewhat startled her, but she quickly realized that it was just Kenji.

"Maybe...only if you like cinnamon," she said while setting the pastries from the pan onto a plate. Her voice showed that she was a confident one, not just then, but almost all the time. Kenji took a seat at the island table. She was about set them in front of him, but she pulled them back at the last minute. "Say it." Kenji grunted in slight irritation.

"Sirah is the best at everything, she is the best example of perfection, and she is the queen of awesomeness."

"That's what I like to hear." She set the cinnamon pastries in front of the starving dog. He showed an expression of annoyance as he dug in.

"Seriously, how old are you?" he muffled while stuffing his face.

"Twenty-two, still two years older than you," she bragged.

"You act like you're nine."

"You won't be saying that when I make dinner tonight." Kenji's eyes widened some. Sirah's nighttime food was amazing. He wasn't going to jeopardize that.

"I'll shut up now."

"Good," she smirked, then removed her apron which she had worn while baking. She was wearing an olive green robe, and she also had on a pair of silver earrings. She never wore make up, though she looked great without it. Her eyes shone a bright yellow.

At that moment, a masculine panda, who appeared to be in his late fifties, walked into the kitchen to greet Kenji and Sirah. He had on a set of brown robes and a black necklace with pieces of silver on it.

"Elder Kairo," Kenji said as he stood up straight.

"Kenji," he greeted back. He looked over at the female, and a smile shifted to his lips.

"Hello, Sirah."

"Hi dad," she responded while giving him a wallop of a hug. He clenched her tightly as well, and broke the embrace after a moment. Kairo turned back to the husky. "Laos told you about the meeting, no?"

"Yes he did, sir. One hour, correct?"

"Actually, I've re-scheduled it for now. The topic is rather urgent."

"What's the topic, if you don't me asking, sir?"

"It is about current location here in Japan. It may be comprised."

* * *

The meeting was held in a dimly lit, circular room. The torches along the walls managed to keep the room visible, but dim nonetheless. There were eight people in there, all were pandas, minus Kenji. They all sat there as the head elder, Kairo, addressed the situation at hand.

"Brothers and sisters. I'm afraid that the samurai may know our location here on their beach. They were seen just outside of the carrot farms and only a few miles out in the forests...If we stay here, then our chances of remaining undercover are slim. We must discuss a plan of action."

"Well, we can just relocate to another location," one of the male pandas said in a questioning sort of matter.

"Again? That will be the fortieth time! We mustn't go anywhere," a panda named Kai spoke out. He was in charge of military operations in the village, if there were any.

"If we stay here we are doomed," Elder Shia said with her arms stretched. "Moving is our only option, Kai!"

"Is that our plan?" everyone directed their attention to Elder Jiao. He was the oldest of them all, but also the wisest. "Moving from place to place and never finding a permanent location? That plan...is rubbish."

"Elder Jiao, with all do respect, moving is the only thing that will keep this tribe safe," Shia stated firmly, but Jiao still had more to say.

"Whenever we make these transitions, we lose supplies, food, and more people. Going anywhere will only continue our suffering."

"Exactly," Kai added.

"But...staying here in Japan is not going to do us any better. You know what those samurai do to trespassers."

"Then where should we go?" Takae, the head farmer asked nervously. "The way I see it, we're trapped. We can't stay here because of the Japanese, and we can't move because we lose more people. We can't go to Rome, we know their leader is complete nut and Mongolia is straight up out of the question!"

Silent tension filled the room for what seemed like ever. Jiao finally spoke up.

"We must return to China." Everyone looked at him completely shocked. The idea had never been proposed before, and it took everyone by surprise.

"Are...you...insane, Elder Jiao?" another named Raum said from his seat. "Do you not remember the atrocity that took place thirty years ago? You surely remember how many we lost to that peacock!"

"Raum is right," Kairo spoke out. "Shen's army was incredibly massive and his tactics were too vicious to fight against. And those weapons...he most likely has China under his talons by now."

"You don't know that," Jiao retorted softly. "We haven't been there in three decades, we don't know what could be there."

Kenji had remained quite for the duration of the meeting. He had been taking it all in, but not really knowing what to do.

"If we go over there, and Shen is in power, WE WILL ALL DIE," Raum said sternly. Jiao looked at him sorrowfully, no expression on his face.

"I would rather die there than here." His words shook everyone in the most nerve-racking way. No one really knew what to say. He had basically just said "we're screwed" to everyone. Kenji could see the look of despair on their expressions, almost as if they knew there was nothing they could do. Kenji couldn't stand for it. He wouldn't stand for it.

"May I propose an idea?" Kairo looked at him cautiously.

"Go on..." he permitted.

"Let me go on recon watch in China. They're looking for pandas, not dogs. I'll walk right in, find out if Shen is still there, and send word of it via messenger. I can find out if it's safe."

Everyone looked at each other hesitantly.

"It is a good plan..." Kai commented.

"Yes, it may give us a chance," Shia assured.

"No!" Kairo said. "I will not risk your life on a scouting mission!"

"But you're willing risk everyone else's in the sake of moving or staying here?" Kenji responded.

"Even if you make it in, you're Japanese. You think the Chinese won't think anything suspicious about that?"

"Then I won't let 'em know." Kairo's hands were tied, but he refused to approve.

"Let him go, Kairo," Jiao said softly. "If he wishes to risk his life in the sake of ours, that is his choice, not ours." Kairo finally gave in.

"Alright! You have two weeks to get any info about Shen. Then, you return."

Kenji smirked viciously.

"Two weeks is all I need."


	5. Chapter Five - Boundless

**Author's note: Guys, this is probably the chapter I have had the most fun writing. Please read and review. I recently met someone and...I think we are both hiding feelings. LOL. Please enjoy. :)**

Chapter Five - Boundless

The meeting took place in the hall of warriors at the Jade Palace. All of the known masters of China were there; Master Chow, Master Ox, Master Croc. Constable Hu and Ny-Li also attended, as well as Zayn and his two main lieutenants. The Furious Five, Po and the wolves remained in their rooms for the time being. Once everyone was seated and the doors of the hall had been shut, the meeting commenced.

"Now, we must organize another treaty with our neighbors," Constable Hu stated while setting a map on table that had been placed in the hall for meeting purposes.

"Japan has agreed to another year of peace," Master Chow informed the others. "As has Rome, but Mongolia still refuses to sign the treaty we have sent them."

"That can't be good," Croc said while pointing at the map. "We should set up extra patrols on the border."

"We can't," Hu mouthed stiffly. "That will leave our South and East sides too vulnerable."

"Yes, and reports show that Mongolian squadrons are already advancing on Chinese outposts," Shifu stated clearly while stroking his beard.

"I think that the Mongolians must be our priority," Ny-Li suggested, getting looks from the other masters.

"She's right," Chow grunted. "We have our peace with Japan, they will not attack so the east side is fine. But Rome's leader is a complete nutcase, he could attack us even if he signed the treaty."

"Yes, and where will we get the troops to help defend ourselves?" Master Ox questioned, as if it was all a terrible plan.

"That's what we're here for," the white feline stated. "My men are capable of dealing with those pricks. We just need to know where they'll attack."

"As well trained your soldiers may be, this is the Mongolians we are talking about. Which means strength in numbers, and brute force. Are your men ready for that, General Zayn?" Ox informed him, almost challengingly. Zayn took a long breath of patience .

"Of course. Better yet, we'll lead a counter-offensive if they do try anything."

"That is actually not a bad plan," Shifu said as he was deep in thought.

"Not a bad plan?!" Chow repeated. "We have nothing to gain from that. Plus, we still have the Romans to worry about!"

"We actually have a plan for them as well, Master Chow," Chengshi said as he revealed a small scroll from his robes. "Our spies in Rome have told us that their Emperor is obsessing over a prisoner in Mongolian hands. If we capture the prisoner and bring him to the Emperor, then he may keep his peace."

"I don't know. This all sounds very risky," Croc said. "And absolutely ridiculous!"

Yonggan crept into a small smile as he spoke.

"But you see, sir. That's our specialty."

"I say we let 'em do it," Shifu approved adamantly. "This boy hasn't let me down yet, Master Chow. And I doubt he'll start now."

The masters all had a quick discussion about how the mission would be carried out. There had been a few ups and downs to their responses but they ultimately gave in and handed the job over the Baohu.

"Thank you, Masters. This decision will not be regretted," Zayn assured as he and his lieutenants left the room confidently. Chow looked back at them suspiciously.

"Shifu," the lizard called, gaining his attention. "Are you sure Zayn is the right man for the job?"

"I know he is," Shifu responded, almost as if it was a stupid question to begin with. Maybe because it probably was. "Trust me, Chow. Since what happened to us twelve months ago, to put it bluntly, he has become one dangerous cat."

"I hope for all our sake you're right," Hu scoffed as he turned attention to the three felines walking out. "And General Zayn..."

The white feline glanced over his shoulder, flames present in his eyes. Cheng and Yong looked back as well, but had completely turned around to face the elephant.

"You and your organization or still fresh to the Chinese military. The only accountability you have lies with Master Shifu. If this part of our country is taken over, then you will be stripped of your duties. Understood, General?" Hu finished off sternly. His voice normally would have left anyone shivering, but Zayn did not even flinch at it. Instead, he walked back to the table, withdrew a knife from his vest and tossed it on top of the map.

"Just point in out on the map, sir. They won't take it." Zayn's voice was hoarse and deep, even more threatening. Yet somehow, he was still remaining respectful. The tiger walked away solemnly with his comrades, walking out the front door.

Hu remained there silent, practically stunned by Zayn's tone of voice. He saw the fury in his eyes, but it was controlled fury. As if he had contained all his rage and ferocity inside, but could lash it out at any given moment. Shifu saw the look on who's face and cracked a dim grin of humor.

"Like I said: Dangerous."

* * *

The scent of saltwater hovered strongly in the air, and ocean current moved the their boat smoothly. They had left early in the morning to make sure the journey would be made within the day, but no one was groggy at all. Four pandas, plus Laos, were rowing the boat in China's direction and they were moving at impressive speeds. Kenji had been inside the private bunk of the medium sized boat playing checkers on the floor with Sirah, who had come along to give her canine companion some company. Sirah had just taken another one Kenji's pieces and began bragging in his face.

"Oh, would you look at that. You're down to four pieces and no kings! Oooooohhhhh!"

"Ha, whatever. I swear to god your cheating somehow," Kenji retorted as he stared at the board complacently. She gave him a friendly shove.

"Am not! You just suck!"

"Sure, and eggs grow in bushes."

She shoved him again, a little harder this time.

"Shut up! You're such a pouter!"

Kenji only gave her a widened grin. Laos then walked in while holding onto his straw hat.

"We'll be there in three hours, Kenji" he informed. The dog gave an nod of understanding and the panda walked back out to navigate ship.

Kenji had been thinking a lot about the trip, and had been boggling his mind with questions. But out of all of them, he wondered what China was like. He had never been out of the country, but China was part of Asia as well, so it couldn't be too different from Japan. He had heard all the tremendous stories about this art form known as 'Kung Fu' and found himself baffled by its concepts. Maybe this was why he was losing the game. He shook himself back into his checker match with Sirah and made his next move.

"Hey, Sirah?" he asked which made her look up in response.

"Yeah Ken?"

"What's China like?"

Sirah hadn't really prepared herself for that question, and took eyes off the game to meet with the husky's. She was at a loss of words until she remembered what her father had told her about it.

"From what I've been told, it supposed to be home to all the pandas, a vast wonderland where there's never a dull day and peacefulness prospers." Her harmonic voice sound so smooth, as if she was daydreaming about the scene. "A land of honor and tradition, where Kung Fu fills the heart and mind of every living soul there."

"Yeah, about that," he stopped her for a moment. "What is That exactly?"

"Kung Fu?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Kung Fu is fighting form, and it's also seen as art from the Chinese point of view. It lives in every single one of us."

"Wow, sounds fascinating."

"Well, I wouldn't know. Never seen anyone do it before."

The room fell silent for a moment. Kenji decided to break it again.

"So, your dad told me about something. A brother you had before you were born."

"Yeah," she said uncomfortably."I never got to know him. We lost him in the attacks thirty years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up." Kenji felt very awkward. But she continued to speak on.

"I just hope that, ya' know, we don't have keep running around like this. I mean, I've known nothing but running and hiding from everyone on the outside, and...I just want this whole mess to end." Kenji noticed the sorrowful expression that fashioned the female panda's face. "I mean, do you know what it's like to see so many people die reasonlessly? The farther we go, the more of us that die. Why can't we just live on our own?! No one has to bother us! We can live alone in peace without having to worry about being killed for being ourselves." She hung her head low in sorrow, as Kenji sat there touched by her words. "Nowadays, I never feel safe."

Kenji saw tears fall from her face, and she began to whimper. He quickly got up and came to her side, shaking her gently.

"Hey-Hey! Look at me." The crying bear glanced up to see the canine close to her face. She looked into his eyes deeply. "As long as I'm around, as long as I'm breathing, nothing will happen to you. Nothing."

She continued to stare into his spectacles, never wanting to look away. It was the first time, in a long time she actually felt safe.

"How do you know that?" her voice cracked softly as she wiped the water from her face.

"I just-I..." Kenji was at an extreme loss of words. He didn't have anything to back it up with. He just didn't know what to say. But something inside him clicked, and his next action said everything he needed to.

Kenji cupped her face with his paws and brought her face in quickly to have their lips meet. She felt extreme shock coursing through her body, and was asking herself if this was really happening. It was. Her shock immediately ended and she began to partake in the kiss, taking her arms to wrap around his neck. Kenji couldn't believe she had excepted his gesture, and began to indulge even more. Her tongue asked permission to enter his mouth, to which her obliged and opened his jaw to allow entry. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, feeling every inch they could until they retracted for a breath.

They sat there next to each other, filled with utter shock and amazement at what they had just done. They smiled nervously at themselves, then looked each other in their pupils again. Their muzzles met once more, but this time, they did it more aggressive and passionate than before. They didn't separate at all, because they didn't want to. They began to strip each other down out of their cloths, never leaving oral contact with one another.

They were down to their undergarments when Kenji practically tackled her to the floor, pressing his bare chested body against hers. His hands caressed her features while their lips continued to fight for dominance. They parted lips for a moment and looked directly into their eyes once again. They knew that they would be each other's first, but they didn't care.

Because that day, she felt safe...and so did he.


	6. Chapter Six - Seed

**Author's note: Me tired...PS - whoever is posting comments as 'Agnez' Please make an account so that I may reply to you.**

Chapter Six - Seed

The boat cruised along the shoreline until it came to bumpy stop on the beach head. The pandas stopped rowing and took a short rest while Laos checked around the deck to make sure that the boat hadn't been damaged by hitting the shore to suddenly. The panda took off his straw hat and wiped his forehead with the back of his paw. He observed the beach to see that it was uninhabited by any form of life. He tossed the hat back on his skull and called out to the private quarters.

"We're here." Upon those words being uttered, Kenji and Sirah walked out from the private quarters to meet Laos on the nose of the craft.

"So, this is China," Sirah said with a fake smile. "A little more...'sandy' than I had expected it to look like."

Kenji hopped out of the boat and onto the warm sand, he felt it between his fingers and toes. He smiled at the land's homey atmosphere, as if it had never been disturbed. But the rest of China could be different than that for all he knew.

The canine took his sword that was strapped to his back off and held it firmly with the scabbard on. He tossed it up to Laos, who caught the weapon with unserstanding filling his expression.

"It's smart you give me this," the panda commented

"Yeah, why is that?" Sirah asked confusingly. Kenji gave a minute to look the area over again before he turned around.

"They can't know I'm Japanese. They don't make katanas here; it's a dead give away."

"Right," she nodded in comprehension. Laos withdrew a small four inch karambit knife from behind him.

"But that doesn't mean I want you travelling unarmed," he told him while throwing the blade to the husky, who caught it instinctively received it in his paw. Kenji examined it quickly before sealing it in his robes. "Shen could have this whole area taken over, so don't be afraid to go all out on them, 'cause God knows they won't."

"Right, thanks," he replied. "Hey, what's the best place to start lookin'?"

"Stay away from Gongmen City. That's Shen's main base of operations. If anywhere, go to the Valley of Peace. It is protected by some of the greatest masters of Kung Fu. From there, proceed to other towns and villages to see how far Shen's rule spreads."

"Valley of Peace...sounds promising."

"Remember, two weeks, Kenji. If you're not here by dusk I'm leaving you behind," Laos said hesitantly.

"I got it, Laos."

The male panda nodded and went back in the boat. Sirah stayed behind to say goodbye to Kenji.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ken."

"I'll be fine," he assured as he jumped up onto the boat to be closer to Sirah. "I know I don't have to do this. I WANT to do this."

"I know that, but it could be dangerous out there, and even though you are an amazing warrior you could die out there, and I just..." Sirah began to choke up at the thought, and looked away for a moment. Her face twisted with mental pain.

"Sirah, I'm going to be okay," Kenji assured her, placing his paw on her shoulder. "I'll make it back...for the both of us."

"You better..."

"I will." Kenji twisted her around and gave her a tender kiss, leaving her to live for the moment, knowing that he was still there with her now. They savored each other's lips against their own, and broke after a few moments.

The husky flipped off the nose of the boat and began to push it off into the ocean once again. He waved goodbye to his beloved, and darted out along the shore of the beach.

* * *

Zayn was cleaning himself in the bathhouse the night of the meeting. His fur was grimy and greasy, so he clearly had not bothered to wash himself for as long as his other comrades, probably longer. He used the herbal scented soap that had been provided to soak his paws with it and lather his body from top to bottom again. Once he rinsed, he examined his fur another time. He frowned in irritation.

"Damn, still greasy. I knew I should've taken a shower with the others."

As he mumbled to himself, he could hear faint footsteps over the sound of the water falling. They sounded heavy. Not too heavy, but definitely not light. Could have been Po, but his footsteps would be louder and heavier. Cheng or Yong? No, they bathed the other day. Shifu? What would he be doing in the bathhouse at this time a night? Plus his footsteps would be too shallow. It was definitely a mammal, however.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping to get a response in return.

"Wait, is someone in here?" said back a feminine voice. The footsteps stopped and Zayn realized who had strolled in.

"Tigress? That you?"

"Zayn? Yeah, it's me. I just didn't think anyone was in here."

"Oh, well it's cool. Just needed to get the filth out of my pelt."

Tigress felt very awkward and nervous that she had walked in on Zayn bathing. Good thing each stall had their own curtains. The only thing she could see was his dim outline through the drapes.

"I'll just, wait till you're done-"

"Nah, it's fine. Just take the other stall."

Tigress remained quiet for a moment to process her thoughts. She felt very uncomfortable showering around anyone, even Viper. But she smelt rancid and needed to bathe now.

"I promise I won't peek," Zayn assured seriously as he continued his cleansing session. She gave in and went over to the towel cupboard. She retrieved the cloth and tossed it onto the railing of the stall.

"Fine. Only because I trust you, and I smell like sewage."

Zayn laughed heartily at her comment as he continued to rub the soap deep into his fur. Tigress took off her cloths and stepped into the bathing stall. She ran the water on warm and felt the liquid pour onto her. It felt nice to do this again, it had been a while for her too. She let herself slowly relax under the water's spell before she reached for a bottle with pink lotus flowers painted on the cap. Tigress poured some into her cupped paw and began to lather it around herself. Meanwhile, she could her Zayn swearing to himself in the other stall.

"Son of a bitch!"

Tigress chuckled at his irritation slightly.

"What are you yelling about?"

Zayn was a bit startled by her voice, forgetting she was in there as well. He tossed the soap to the side in frustration.

"I can't get grease 'n' gunk out of my fur. This soap sucks!"

"Well, here. Try this." Tigress tossed her bottle of soap over to Zayn's stall, leaving him to drop it due to the soapy texture on his paws.

"Damn it," he swore again as he picked the bottle up and read it thoroughly. "Lotus Scented Cleanser and Conditioner. Sounds girly."

"Hey, do you want the dirt out of your pelt or what?"

"Okay, I'll use it."

Zayn opened the bottle and poured a few dabs into his paw. He sniffed it, and widened his eyes at its strength.

"Wow, smells feminine too."

"Oh, shut up and use it!" Tigress called

Zayn took the substance rubbed it all over his furry body thickly. The smell was still out of his ordinary, but he muscled through it. After a few minutes of lathering, he stepped into the water, rinsing the soapy cleanser from his body. Once he felt his fur again, it felt smooth and clean.

"Wow, this stuff works wonders," he said with a confused grin as he threw it back over to Tigress stall.

It was silent for some time during their time in bathhouse, and both felines pretty much kept to themselves. While Tigress was busy cleansing herself, Zayn had been wondering about the last time they had spent anytime together. Alone. He remembered their talk about stars, and his past relations with Soon. But the thing that bugged him a lot was the fact that she knew a bunch about him, yet he was left in the dark about her. It bothered him, which it shouldn't. Her life was none of his business. Yet, he found himself contempt to at least get to know a few thing about her.

"So, Tigress." The tigress looked over her shoulder to answer.

"Yeah, Zayn?"

"Can I get to know some things about you?"

She thought the question was a bit awkward. Why did he want to know anything about her? What did he want to know?

"I pardon?"

"Well, you know so much about me already, I figure I could learn a few things about you."

"Well, like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Where you grew up. What your childhood was like."

Tigress began to feel an uncomfortable chill run up her spinal chord. She never really wanted to discuss anything associating with her past memories. The only ones that knew about it were those that lived in the Jade Palace with her, and even they were too many to know.

"I'm afraid I don't really want to share, Zayn."

"Come on. We're friends. Plus I really want to know about you. I opened up and I feel as if some answers are due my way."

He was really pushing it. She knew Zayn wouldn't give up on it, she could hear it in his tone. But, he was also very trustworthy. If she could trust anyone, it would be him.

"Alright. I'll tell you about my childhood...where I grew up."

Tigress explained to Zayn how she was a social outcast in Bao Gu orphanage, and how no one wanted to be around her because she was too strong. She told him why the word _monster _horrifies her so much. Zayn even got to hear about how hard she trained when she was younger just to impress Shifu. If she was an eggshell, she cracked open easily.

Zayn understood now why she didn't want to share. Her story wasn't exactly the brightest or happiest. In fact, it was quite dark and deep.

"Wow, I'm sorry I made you bring that up," Zayn apologized, but Tigress stopped him from going any further.

"No, no, it's fine. As a matter of fact, it felt great to share."

"Well, if you ever need anyone to listen in again, don't be afraid to find me."

"I won't."

Zayn stepped out of the stall and wrapped himself around with a fresh white towel. He shut the water off and began to dry his fur with the towel.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the village tonight," he said as he began stride out of the room.

"What?"

Zayn turned back around with the towel around his waist.

"Yeah, all of us are going out to the village tonight for a little reunion celebration. Just thought you'd be there."

"Oh, well I guess I'll be down there too," she responded, still confused that there was going to be a get-together in the village that night.

"Okay, well bye."

* * *

A large Sabre-toothed tiger sat in a dark secluded room, with candles lit around him. He had on a prisoner's uniform that he appeared to have had for years. He sat there, deep in thought. His crystal blue eyes stared at the ground for what seemed like ever.

At the far end of the room, the steel door flung open. A short, hairy creature approached the Sabre slowly. The creature came into the light, revealing his tattered face. He had a scar stretching across his left eye, his cheeks were greasy, and his dirt orange fur was uneven. His mouth began to move.

"Petrenko." The Sabre glanced up to look at the furry rodent, his eyes glimmering. "It' time."

The feline nodded, and took the rodent's extended paw, to which he was missing his index finger, and helped lift himself up. He followed him through the steel door and a set of hallways. They made it out to a large factory-looking area, where it appeared they mined coal. Other prisoners looked over to see the two walk out in prepared fashion. Petrenko looked over at the rodent again, who glanced back with a flare of ambition.

"Are you ready, Daxolus?"

"Ready, Petrenko."


	7. Chapter Seven - New Experiences

**Author's note: OMG. I am so flipping busy. Just got XBox Live again so I've been playing Halo A LOT. You can find me online, my Gamertag is 'G Tig3r' if you wanna hit me up. I also have a new poll up, check it out. You can win a chance to have your OC in the next chapter of my story! Please read and review your answer!**

Chapter Seven - New Experiences

The thirteen friends were proceeding down the thousand steps of the Jade Palace, off on their way to celebrate their reunion with their friends. Everyone had been full of cheer and glee, and they chatted among themselves vividly. Mantis and Po talked about how cool it was that a panda could possibly be alive, Viper and Crane were wondering where they were going out to celebrate. Monkey, Yonggan, and Zhong were cracking jokes about what the meeting of the masters must've been like that day, Szen and Jung-Dow basically wondered how thing back with Shen must have been, and Chengshi and Ny-Li were discussing the fine arts of governing a village. Zayn and Tigress, however, remained silent throughout the trip.

They reached the bottom of the steps when Crane bugged the cheetah as to where they would be going, because the whole idea of the celebration was his.

"Hey, Yonggan. Where exactly are we going?" Crane asked, a bit confused. Yong bit his lip, trying not to spoil.

"It's a surprise," he answered as the group kept walking down the unusually clear streets of the village.

"I'm not too fond of surprises, Yong," Chengshi said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Viper chimed. "Just tell us where we are going!"

"Calm down, we're almost there!" he called back. He shook his head with impatience while Ny-Li leaned over to the panther she had been conversing with.

"Where do you think it is?" she asked in a whisper. Cheng shook his head and gave her a look of uncertainty. His eyes glimmered in the nighttime, almost as if the night itself was his cloak. She liked that about him.

"Beats the straight heck out of me. But I'll tell you one thing," Chengshi waved his hand as he spoke. "If it is Yonggan choosing where we are going, I can almost assure you that establishment has alcohol." The leopardess giggled at his informed comment, almost as if it was a joke.

"So what? Is he like an alcoholic, or something?"

"No, he just loves to party."

Behind the group, Tigress was leaning towards Zayn, asking what his lieutenant was doing.

"Yong's a bit of a party nut, so knowing him, I guarantee that this place has booze and high temp music," he responded, a sly smirk on his face.

"And you're going to allow him to do that?" Tigress asked, as if he was clueless. Zayn just laughed.

"I'm his leader, not his babysitter."

"Figures."

Yonggan continued to lead the group through the streets of the village. They came to a stop at a large establishment with a sign that read "The Hard Rock". The building appeared to be filled with people, and the sound of fast-paced guitars and high-pitched percussion came from it. The doors were wide open, revealing all the people inside dancing and having a fun time. The cheetah turned around to face everyone with the largest of grins on his face.

"Hah? Whatya think?"

Tigress - "I think you're insane."

Mantis - "I think this is awesome!"

Chengshi - "I think you ARE an alcoholic."

"Oh, c'mon guys!" he fought back. "I promise that we'll have fun. You don't have to drink, just have fun! Please!"

They all had talked out it for a while. There had been some pros; fun with friends, a good night, some time to let loose a bit. And some cons; some would be hungover, they needed to leave early in the morning, and some can't handle their liquor. It had been a half and half vote to stay out or go in. The only one who didn't decide was Zayn. Each side tried to persuade him to their side, but each side sounded more annoying than the other.

"Okay!" he finally yelled. "We'll go in, but Yonggan can't get drunk. We need him in the morning." There was a mixed combination of happy celebration and disappointed grunts. They all then strolled on inside to the bar.

Little known to any of them that a husky had been behind them, stopping for a drink himself. The canine stopped and began to do some backtracking to himself.

"Okay, this is the Valley of Peace. I should find the masters that protect it and see if they know anything about Shen's presence in China. But first, a drink. I so damn thirsty." He strolled into The Hard Rock, ready to satisfy his thirst.

* * *

Po, the wolves, and the Five all took a seat at the bar's far booth, while Zayn and the others took a stool at the counter top where the bar actually was. The innards of the place were very green with plant life. There was a stage with a band playing the high-strung music on the side wall, and most of the area was clear to be like a dance floor. Swinging lanterns hung above to the ceiling cause the light change auto-dramatically change from place to place.

"Woo! I have needed this!" Yong exclaimed. "I swear its been like, what, two months since I've had a drink?"

"Three weeks," Zayn corrected, placing a paw on his head. "Remember, not too much. I'm still going to need you to be able to stand."

A boar who must have worked there came up behind the bar counter and approached them.

"What will it be?" he asked as he began to clean the table quickly.

"Let's go with a Chinese Beer."

"Green tea, no ice," Zayn ordered.

"Water please," Cheng politely asked.

"Lemon?"

"Yes, please."

"Make that two," Ny-Li called from behind him.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." The boar trotted off to retrieve their beverages. Meanwhile, the one sitting in the booth were having a nice reminiscing conversation.

"I still can't believe we got to see you guys again!" Po said with his smile gleaming.

"Same here," Zhong said while he waved a waitress over. "It's been too long."

"It sure has!" Viper cheeked with joy.

"Yes, it's good to see you have all made nice recoveries with your injuries," Crane examined expertly. "Especially you, Szen."

The one armed wolf looked at his hook and felt it around a bit. He also felt his head with his good arm for the scars left from his head wounds.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that Shen's doctors are very well trained," he said with a bit of a hunch. "Or else my ass would have been grass."

"Hey, how is that ball of white feathers anyway?" Monkey smirked as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"He's doing fine. The Feathered Firework's holding up nice, and I heard he had some new inventions," Jung-Dow pitched. His face suddenly lowered after he said that. "He's also wondering what happened to Dax..."

"I hope he's okay," Viper worried as the waitress finally made her way over to their table.

"Hi, what can I get you all this evening?" she said perky as ever.

* * *

Kenji waltzed inside and took a seat at an empty booth near a group of people he hadn't bothered to look at closely. Only a moment after he sat down, the female waitress came over from the other table to take his order. He got a large glass of lemon tea, extra sugar. He would need the energy. As she scuttled away to the kitchen, Kenji leaned back in his cushioned seat and relaxed for a bit. He had the thought of being with Sirah stuck in his brain like a steel trap kept it there. He smiled at the thought and glanced around the bar. Everyone was dancing around, having a good time. It made him smile and think that this country had hope yet.

Kenji turned his head to look over at the group of people conversing behind him. He examined them thoroughly; a snake, bug, bird, simian, tiger, three wolves and...a panda. Impossible, he thought. He thought the pandas died out here. That was what he was told. He listened in on their conversation. Kenji was able to identify that the panda was named Po, but the female tiger sometimes addressed him as 'Dragon Warrior'. Kenji had heard stories about one named that from Kairo. He or she was supposed to be the example of perfect skill and Kung Fu. Kenji put two and two together to find out that the panda he found was actually a master of Kung Fu! Perhaps Shen didn't rule this far, and maybe he didn't rule the rest of China either!

The husky was going to greet them with an over exaggerated expression of joy, but right when he was shifting out of his seat, he heard that name. Shen. The panda said it. Kenji's expression lowered as he shot back down in his seat. His ears perked up to eavesdrop once more. One of the wolves was talking now.

"Yeah, he's in great health, he's cut loose a little bit, but knows when his men need some discipline."

Kenji's eyes widened, jaw dropped, and shock present as he heard the wolf spew that vile statement. The villainous peacock was alive. The thing that made it even worse was that the panda was perfectly okay with it. As a matter of fact, he was smiling! What could this mean? Had Shen taken over so much of China that people like Po were okay with genocide?

He didn't know, but he had to find out.

* * *

"No way, you like the eucalyptus the best too?!" Ny-Li screeched after Cheng told her.

"Yes, it's useful, tasty in most cases, and one of the oldest herbal plants still in existence," he explained, using his hands to use as a diagram. "Logically speaking, they should be glorified."

"That's what I told my friends back in Pan, but they all said it was the hibiscus! Losers, I tell ya," she agreed, taking another sip of her lemon water.

"Well, symbolically, the hibiscus would be an excellent choice. However, in a logical or ethical appeal they are much too unnecessary to be deemed the greatest."

Ny-Li sat there, astonished at his knowledge and wisdom at this age. _Who is this guy? she thought. He's intelligent, polite,...and cute. What else could I be looking for?_

"You know, you are too good to be true," she said, leaning on her elbow to keep her upright.

"So are your eyes."

_Charming too?! Wow. He's a keeper...or already kept._

"Well, I'm pretty sure you say that to your girlfriend too," Ny-Li said looking away.

"What girlfriend?" he replied with another charming smile.

Just the words she wanted to hear. Meanwhile, Zayn and Yonggan began to discuss of the mission that they would pursue in the morning.

"So, we are going to meet up with other companies sent from home base, then plan an attack on Mongo-occupied outpost?" the cheetah asked, finishing the rest of his beverage. Zayn nodded with anticipation while he withdrew a fist-sized rock from his pocket that was grey and glowing with an aura.

"Right, and we'll be using communication stones to talk with them as well," the tiger explained while setting the rock on table. Its mysterious glow enchanted Yong's eyes, leaving him confused and deep in thought.

"But I thought these things were being tested on still?"

"Nope," Zayn quickly answered, pointing at the grey stone. "Recently passed by our guys. They said they one hundred percent safe." Yong flattened with relief as he waved to the bartender to order him another drink. His general pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Yong, please don't go too heavy tonight. We need you, you're the best ranged archer I have."

"Calm down, chief," the cheetah answered with a relaxed grin. "I promise you that I won't get drunk tonight."

"Make it a warrior's promise!"

"Fine."

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Yonggan looked destroyed. His fur was ruffled beyond belief, eyes nearly bloodshot, cloths uneven, and voice so slurred that no one could understand him. He sat at the table all night with Zayn, pounding drinks away rapidly. The Siberian sat back, twice as annoyed as he was only a short time ago. Sure, he liked to cut loose and drink sometimes. In fact, if he wanted to, he could beat anyone there in a binge drinking competition easily. But he was of a higher status now, he had no time to mess around like that anymore. He saw his soldier flop around the table, speaking in complete slurs.

"Ssssir, I-I think I had _a little_ t-too much."

"Ya don't think?" he replied sarcastically, still irritated by his current state. They sat there for a moment until Zayn saw how insanely past sober Yong was. He could already tell he was going to vomit if he didn't lie down, and he wasn't going to cause a scene at the bar. Yong let his head slam against the table as he was nearly passed out. Zayn quickly shot his eyes around the bar, looking for his other lieutenant. "Cheng? Cheng?!" But the panther was nowhere to be seen. Zayn cursed to himself while he lifted Yong up with by the arm and began to drag him with him on his shoulders. The tiger left a bag of money on the counter before he took off with his unconscious friend. He walked by the table where Po and the others had sat. Most of the others had strolled out to the dance floor, leaving Tigress, Viper and Crane there. They saw Zayn carrying the knocked out cheetah over his shoulder and raised eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh god, what happened?" Crane asked, pointing at the unconscious feline.

"This jackass drank too much," Zayn spat as he readjusted his grip on Yong's arm over his shoulder. "I need to get him to the Palace before he blows chunks."

"I'll help you," Tigress offered.

"Okay, but just don't blame me if he spews all over you."

"Don't worry, it's you I'll blame."

"I think we'll come with you too," Crane announced as he slid out of his seat, allowing Viper to slither out as well. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, the others will meet up with us later," Viper added.

"Okay, let's go," Tigress said as she scooped the cheetah's other arm around her shoulders and helped Zayn drag him back to the palace with the bird and snake following close behind.

Little known that a husky inside had also been following close behind.


	8. Chapter Eight - Carry Me

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait, but a lot of shit has been happening lately. I got a new girlfriend, and she's AWESOME. :) I will post chaps regularly now, please don't abandon me and this story. It will progress, I assure you. Also, I have gettin' questions as to why I haven't said Tigress nor Zayn "unsheathes" their claws. Weird question, but anyway; Tigress never uses her claws because she chooses to fight honorably, and using her claws would be dishonorable. Zayn doesn't for the same reason. Happy you know that now? :D**

Chapter Eight - Carry Me

The night sky was lit dimly only by the millions of stars and large crescent moon that hung high above in the sky. It would have been enjoyable for Zayn and Tigress had they not been carrying a bumbling feline getting ready to barf chunks all over them. Viper and Crane had been right behind them, but kept their distance in case Yonggan needed 'void his stomach'. They had climbed the thousand steps in a matter of minutes and managed to lug the cheetah to the guest room in the student barracks in which Zayn, Cheng and he had shared for their stay. The two tigers plopped him down onto the silky cot, allowing him to rest comfortably.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tigress asked as she looked over at Zayn, who held and irritated twitch in his eye. He exhaled heavily as he spoke.

"No, but he deserves it. I told the moron to NOT drink too much, and what the hell does he do?"

"Well, you are going to need him for the trip to the border tomorrow," Viper said while slithering in with an ice pack curled in her tail. She set it gently on Yong's unconscious head. "He is your right hand man."

"Yeah," Crane said unsure of what he said next. "Speaking of your men, where is Chengshi?"

"Yeah, and Ny-Li?" Viper added. Zayn crossed his arms as he stood there dumbfounded.

"No clue. Last I saw of them was about an hour before we left. It seemed as if they were enjoying...each other's...company..." the tiger finished slowly, now aware of what was probably happening. He shook his head in grief and proceeded out the door with Tigress and Viper at his sides while Crane waited at the door way for them.

Just before they completely leave the area, an ugly sounding groan was heard from behind them. Followed by a spew of liquid based substances splashing on fabric. The sound made the three churn with nausea and Crane close his eyes in disgust. They turned around to see that Yong had promptly thrown up on the bed that lay next to his...Zayn's bed.

"Perfect...Just fricken perfect!" he whispered loudly, as he did not want to wake Shifu who was asleep in his room down the hall. "He was a ticking time bomb of dumplings and booze and I let him set until he explodes!" Viper giggled slightly at his reaction, causing him to lose it even more. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! Where am I going to sleep tonight?!"

"Well, I don't have a cot," Crane informed as he thought to himself. "Ny-Li is staying Viper's room, and we all know Tigress' room is out of the question."

"Just-just forget it," Zayn said quickly, still aggravated. "I'll figure something out."

"Um, okay. If you need anything, I'll be in my room," Crane said awkwardly as he strutted towards his room.

"Alright, thanks." Viper and Tigress exited the room to leave to their respective rooms.

"Goodnight, Zayn," the snake said as she slithered into her barrack. Crane tipped his hat to the feline headed to his room as well. Tigress stayed behind to finish the conversation with Zayn.

"So, where do you plan on sleeping?" she asked honestly, deviant smirk present.

"I'll just look for somewhere peaceful, but for now, I have a hot date with the floorboards tonight." he replied sarcastically. She smiled again, but kindly this time.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll see you in the morning," she called as she began to strut down the hallway.

"I'll be gone in the morning," he replied, leaving her to stop in her tracks. She pondered her thoughts for a moment, then spoke as if she wasn't surprised.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess this is goodbye, Zayn." She quickly slipped into room, leaving the tiger to stand there, befuddled as to why she so urgently rushed into her room all of the sudden. The general shrugged and stared at the vomit that rested on his cot, disgusted at its presence.

"Well, shit..." he swore under his breath. It wasn't the sickness itself he was infuriated at, but the fact that it was on his resting place. "What's a relaxing spot to lie down and rest peacefully in?" he thought thoroughly. It then hit him. He knew exactly where he would rest.

* * *

The air was hot. It was suffocating them all, causing them to bend over gasping. Explosions began to bombard the area around their feet, making them stagger and stumble around hopelessly. They continued falling hopelessly, falling over dead as the mud and snow covered their deceased bodies. They were pierced with arrows and swords as blood fell from their open wounds. Those that remained alive began to collapse from exhaustion, but they were so close. So close to freedom. But the front could not be broken from the line of soldiers that stood strong. From the back, a lemur and large feline were charging from the back, each wielding a curved scimitar, chanting loudly through the ominous noise.

"Do not fall now guys!" the lemur hollered as he cut the throat of a canine guard that was unaware of his presence. "We're almost there! Just keep pushing!"

The Sabre next to him was beaten up, bleeding and choking on air, but he was still charging like he hadn't felt a thing. His long sword was clutched firmly in his grasp, swinging away at victim after victim.

"Yes comrades! Do not falter! We will escape free, or die fighting!" his heavily thick Russian accent seemed to muster up. He was still next to his rodent friend, watching his back and him as well. The war torn landscape of the prison seemed to be nonexistent as they fought through guard after guard. It was destroyed, ripped up, and tattered with corpses, but those that were on it still fought strong.

After slicing down a group of coyotes in their path, the prisoners had made it to a large iron door. There were large locks on the hinges that kept the ten-foot tall door from opening.

"Wang! Trotsky!" the Sabre hollered out to the small group, to which a boar and goat approach urgently.

"Yes, Yuri?!"

"Get this door open! And fast!"

"Of course, Petrenko!"

The two began to slam heavily on the locks with crowbars, causing loud clangs to form. The lemur now stood in front of the remaining few prisoners, cleaning his sword with his fur, sheathing it in his belt.

"Now listen, boys!" he called, making everyone stand to attention, still breathing heavy from their battle. "Protect these two men until they have this door open. They are the key to the next step of our plan, so defend them with your life!" They all cheered in approval.

Suddenly, more guards popped up out of the blue, catching the prisoners off guard. They waited for a moment, then pounced.


	9. Chapter Nine - The Dark Knight

**Author's note: I'm incredibly sorry for the long ass update. I have had stuff to do and that message will be taken down from this story. Also, I will have a new story posted tonight and it's one I'm already proud of even though I haven't posted it yet. But there is something I must get off my chest.**

**WHOEVER POSTS THEMSELVES AS 'THE FLAMES', SHOULD SERIOUSLY GET OFF THIS SITE. For those who don't know, I posted an important message to all my readers, and while most were supportive, I received a couple of messages from a guest account known as 'The Flames'. They are obviously just hate messages that describe me as 'pathetic' and that my readers 'don't give a f*** about my problems'. So, before I go on, here's my retaliation.**

**To The Flames: Shut the fuck up. You don't seem to understand that authors have fucking LIVES, not like you would know about that. Plus, this is FanFiction, and while it is an excellent starter site, that's what it is; a starter site. People like me want to get into some serious writing like poetry, or journalism, and other authors most likely think the same as me. Fan Fiction is an AMAZING website, but people will probably want to pursue writing as a career and FF is not the place to do that. I'm just thinking of my future, asshole. And also, you're such a wuss. You don't even use a REAL account so I can't PM you back. So man the fuck up, and make an account so we can keep this private you little asswipe.**

**You move, douche.**

Chapter Nine - The Dark Knight

The Siberian feline walked casually down the large set of stairs with his paws laid in his pockets. The air was cold as he could see his breath turning into a light fog every time he exhaled.

There was something about the cold that he liked. Just something he couldn't figure out. Whenever it snowed or rained, Zayn would be outside, basking in it's freezing glory. But he found it incomprehensible as to why he did. The icy weather always seemed to be comforting and relaxing, like a hot bath would to others. Sure, he didn't mind the occasional hot springs or steaming bath, but the cold seemed to always comfort him most.

Zayn smiled to himself with closed eyes, slowing his pace as he heard more footsteps in front of him. He snapped his pupils open and glanced up ahead. His breath was blurring his vision a bit, but he could see three tall statures as well as a shorter one all chuckling up a storm. They could see the feline approaching and they quickly acknowledged.

"Zaaaaaayyyyynnn!" they all shouted slightly slurred. It was now that Zayn could tell it was the three wolves and the ape. They came and waved to their friend. Zayn looked at them, slightly irritated, but still a smile stuck to his lips.

"Are you all drunk, too?" the tiger asked, still resting his hands inside his pockets.

"We're a bit tipsy, yeah," Zhong answered while leaning on his brother's shoulder. "But not as bad as Yong! Did you see him?!"

"Yes, I saw the idiot. He's wasted," he replied.

"Like garbage cans!" Monkey joked. The five all pointed and laughed at each other while Zayn stood there trying not to become frustrated.

"You guys should probably get back to the palace and sleep." Zayn could see their expressions and he was judging their reaction to the simian's terrible joke. They weren't drunk, but they were definitely tired. They could have fallen asleep on a pile of rusty nails and it could have been an angel's hand to them.

"You-You're probably right. We got that big mission in Mongo tomorrow," Szen remembered.

"Yes, and plus we still need to make that stop in Black Water to see our old friend for some new supplies."

"Right!" Szen came to his sudden memory. "Man, I hope he has some new gear for us."

"Well maybe we can leave early in the morning if you all hit the sack now," Zayn stated firmly. "And Monkey, Mantis. You two have training in the morning, so I suggest you both sober up with some sleep as well."

"I hear ya," Mantis mumbled. "We're just gonna keep making our way back to the palace." Monkey nodded with him. The five tipsy friends strolled lazily back up the steps past the general before he stopped them once more.

"One more thing?" They all drew a bit closer with curved brows. "Where's my other lieutenant and the senator of the Pan region?" He said the last few words as if he knew what they were doing already. Probably because he did, he just wanted confirmation. All their faces turned tight with laughter being pent up inside.

"Ugh, that's all I needed to hear." Zayn's chilled attitude finally broke as he strolled down the steps once again without bidding farewell to the others.

It wasn't really a problem whether or not his men had romantic relationships, as a matter a fact he often encouraged them. But now? On an escort mission? With the escorted? Not exactly a recipe for success.

Zayn's frustration came up again, but then he remembered that it was probably around forty degrees outside. He smiled again.

The Siberian almost reached the final step of the massive flight, but something caught his eye. It was the figure of a person, obviously. It was standing firmly on the rooftop of a local stone home. However, this one was different. He seemed to be wearing a costume of some sort. It consisted of a tight set of armor that was pitch black and black cape flowing in the wind. He also wore a face mask that resembled very closely to a samurai death facemask. Judging by his body type, he was a marsupial of some kind, but his leg infrastructure was that of a canine's, but his tail was too long and it looked as if it belonged to a feline. This guy was real wild card.

It took Zayn a moment to realize that the man was staring at him directly, dagger-eyed. Zayn stared back with just as much ferociousness.

The figure suddenly jumped forward and landed perfectly about twenty feet away from the tiger. He brought his pupils back to stare at Zayn again. His face was inconclusive thanks to his mask as only his grey spectacles could be seen.

Zayn's facial expression suddenly changed from menacing, to utter shock. It was his chi. He could feel it. This man's chi energy was so strong that it practically radiated from him. He hadn't felt this kind of energy since his battle Vaas, and needless to say, it scared him.

The feline hid his right paw behind his back in the form of a claw and began to generate black static into his palm.

Several silent moments passed before the masked figure spoke his first words to the defensive white tiger.

"General Zayn of the Baohu, am I correct?" His voice was deep and firm, and Zayn became even more shocked as to how this guy knew who he was, or who the Baohu was! It's a secret organization that no one except for the counsel should know about, and the fact that this guy already knew that Zayn was in charge of it all made him even more dangerous to be around.

"How the hell do you know that?" Zayn asked, suspiciously on his toes. The energy growing in his claw began to grow.

"It's my duty," he replied.

"Well, you know my name. What's yours?" Zayn demanded to know.

"I am know simply to most that I encounter as...the Midnight Stranger."

"Sounds like something noble," Zayn replied, still trying hard to maintain his level-head. The Stranger looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"You have not heard of the legend?"

"What legend?"

"Forget about it." Zayn's paw was now surging with energy, enough to kill. The mysterious man could see the tiger's expression of extreme caution, as well as the paw hidden behind his back. He could see flickering bolts of electricity that were neon black. "Please don't use your Moguian or Tianshan abilities. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves."

Zayn's eyes widened the largest they had been that night. Not only had this man known about the Baohu, and that he was in charge of it, but he knew what Zayn could do. If he knew that he had those abilities, then he must know even more about him that expected. Zayn had never been on his guard this high in a while, and with good reason.

"How do you-"

"Please, let us avoid violence. I have information that you will do well to heed," the masked figure told the general. Zayn growled to himself in frustration.

"If you want to avoid violence, you better spit out that info."

"In short time..." The stranger looked over his shoulder at the rooftops of the seemingly quiet village. He glanced back over to Zayn who had finally lowered his defenses and de-energized his palm. "Follow."

The stranger quickly flipped backwards onto the rooftop again and dashed off. Zayn quickly pursued and jumped onto the building even quicker, thinking he had been right on his tail. But when the tiger reached the top, he was already another fifty yards ahead on the roofs. Zayn became amazed by his sudden speed and agility, almost phenomenal compared to his own. Although he was incredibly fast, Zayn was able to keep up while scaling up and down the varying height buildings. The tiger finally followed him to the top of an average sized house, perched on ledge looking over the main road of the town. Zayn crouched on the ledge with him, still debating on whether or not he should trust this guy.

"So, what exactly is so important about this information you possess, Midnight Stranger? I'm dying to know," Zayn said with a large amount of sarcasm.

"General, you are moving out for an attack on the Northern border tomorrow, correct?" At this point Zayn wasn't surprised that he knew this.

"Man what don't you know?" he replied, but Stranger just ignored and continued on.

"I recommend you delay the attack."

"What? Why?" Zayn firmly questioned. The masked man just looked at him thoroughly.

"It appears that you have bigger problems to concern yourself with than the Mongolians." Zayn now became worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, a canine had been following us since we met at the bottom of the steps." Zayn glanced over his shoulder to reveal that he was correct. A dog of some sort was following them for a long time. The tiger acted like he hadn't noticed him in order to keep the follower's suspicions low. "And two, the Mongolians have been preparing for an attack for months now. It will be much more difficult for your men to break through their defenses. It's best to wait and prepare for the attack more than you have."

"How do you know that for sure?" Zayn asked, still frightened of how much this guy knew already.

"It's because of the prisoner they have with them." Zayn suddenly reminded himself of the prisoner that had been a topic of discussion during the meeting.

"The same one that Chengshi said the Romans want?"

"Yes, and speaking of your friend, Cheng..." he mentioned as he pointed over to a thin alley. Zayn looked over and saw the mentioned panther and a leopard as well, pressed up against the wall. They were practically eating each other alive by how they were kissing, making Zayn want to flinch in horror.

"Well, that'll leave me blind in one eye for a while," he grunted as he tried to look away. The stranger continued to look, and pointed to a figure that was creeping above the two lovers.

"That's not all, Zayn." The tiger looked at the figure that had crept up on them. His eyes widened as the black figure jumped down and prepared to attack.


End file.
